The Monster Circus
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Selamat datang di sirkus para monster! Sibaklah tirai tenda kami dan temukan kisah yang ada di dalamnya! AU! RnR?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruSaku slight SasuHina**

**I warn you, first. This fict has AU content, OoC and typo[s]**

* * *

_Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!_

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang berlarian di antara lorong-lorong sempit di antara bangunan. Area di sana begitu lengang tanpa ada tanda-tanda penghuni yang lain. Hingga kakinya menapak di antara sebongkah besi yang menempel pada lantai beton di bawahnya. Nyaris ia tersandung pemutar besi tersebut jika saja ia terlambat untuk menghentikan laju geraknya. Bulir demi bulir keringat menjadi dekorasi di wajahnya, sedangkan deru napasnya menjadi mono simfoni di sana. Ia membungkuk dan memutar stir bulat di bawahnya hingga bongkahan besi tersebut terbuka dan memerlihatkan anak tangga yang curam di baliknya. Memburu waktu, dititinya anak tangga tersebut dengan langkah gesa. Hingga apa yang terpampang di baliknya membuat ia membelalak.

** —The Monster Circus**—

Ia nyaris saja merogoh senapan di balik jaket hitamnya dan menembakkan peluru-peluru yang ada pada makhluk di hadapannya. Namun, urung karena rasa kalut lebih mendominasi asa keberanian. Ia lantas jatuh terduduk dan hendak kembali ke atas bila sebuah tangan tak terlebih dahulu menarik kerah jaketnya.

"Kau … manusia?" Sosok tulang belulang menanyainya.

Pemuda itu hanya menengguk ludah, tidak dapat lagi bicara apa pun saat sekumpulan makhluk aneh itu berkerumun mendekati seakan hendak melahapnya bulat-bulat.

_DUAKKK!_

Sepasang kaki bergerak lincah dan menghantam kepala sang makhluk asing hingga si empunya terjungkir ke samping.

"JANGAN MENAKUTINYA. KARENA ULAHMU ITULAH KITA SELALU DIANGGAP MENGERIKAN!"

Pemilik surai pirang itu menengadah untuk melihat siapa sang _hero_—yang ternyata _heroine_—yang telah bersudi diri menolongnya. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sosok sang gadis tersebut. Surai merah jambu sang gadis berhiaskan topeng tengkorak di bagian atasnya, tubuhnya yang ramping berbalut gaun hitam, _stocking_ hitam-putih dan tak lupa aksen tato bintang di bawah mata jamrud-nya. Yang paling menyita perhatian sang pemuda adalah bahwa tangan kiri sang gadis hanya berupa tulang belulang tanpa berbalut jangat dan itu telah cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa sang gadis adalah bagian dari _mereka_. Setelah melayangkan tatapan mengancam pada para tengkorak hidup, sang gadis mengulaskan senyuman bisnis dan mengulurkan tangan putih kanannya pada sang pemuda berkulit tan.

"Ini pertama kalinya ada tamu manusia yang mendatangi kami! Selamat datang di sini, di arena sirkus para monster!" Ia menyalami tangan sang pemuda yang masih tak dapat melepaskan diri dari rasa terkejut.

"Sirkus?" Ia mengerut dahi, mengulang sebuah kata yang terasa aneh di telinganya. _Well_, sejak kapan para monster menyukai atraksi berseni yang memicu adrenalin seperti sirkus … dan di mana ia sebenarnya, kini?

Menyadari wajah keheranan yang sarat dari si pemuda, sang gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tertawa kecil. "Ini adalah lantai bawah tanah yang jarang dikunjungi manusia karena dulu di sini adalah lokasi penimbunan mayat. Kami, para monster, dari bumi bagian bawah lalu menggunakannya sebagai tempat hiburan, yakni sirkus. Hiburan yang ada di dunia manusia, bukan?"

Sang gadis lantas menarik sang pemuda untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya pada sebuah tenda besar yang di bangun di lorong bawah tanah tersebut. Tenda merah-putih seperti yang seringkali ia lihat di arena sirkus manusia. Suara riuh nan nyaring menelusup telinga ketika sang gadis membuka tirai tenda tersebut, memerlihatkan kursi penonton yang dipenuhi para monster beraneka tampilan yang tengah memusatkan mata pada panggung bulat berukuran besar di bawah sana.

"Hei, itu manusia, bukan?" Salah satu monster bertubuh biru seperti hiu berbisik pada rekannya yang bertubuh hijau dengan serabut hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Kau benar. Kenapa Sakura mengajaknya ke sini? Apa tidak masalah?"

Kurang lebih itulah bisik-bisik beberapa penonton yang menyadari kehadiran sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini berdiri di tribun dengan seorang gadis monster cantik yang bernama Sakura.

Mendengar ocehan dari beberapa penonton yang membuat air muka pemuda pirang gelisah, Sakura meneriaki sang monster hiu.

"Hei, kau! Aku mendengar suaramu, tahu! Tidak masalah, 'kan, aku membawa manusia ini ke dalam? Ia tak akan macam-macam pada kita dan kalian tidak boleh macam-macam padanya! Siapa pun yang berani melawan perintahku …." Sakura melemparkan pisau dari sakunya ke sandaran kursi tepat di atas kepala sang monster hiu. "Kalian akan tahu apa akibatnya!"

"Kau!" Sakura menarik kencang-kencang sang pemuda yang tak dapat mengelak ketika Sakura mendudukannya di sebuah kursi penonton yang kosong. "Duduklah di sini dengan tenang dan lihat pertunjukan kami. Aku turun dulu ke bawah, sebentar lagi giliranku!"

Setelahnya, sang gadis temurun melewati anak tangga satu demi satu demi mencapai panggung yang berada di dasar sana. Menurut, sang pemuda mengalihkan konsentrasinya ke atas panggung sana, mencoba mengabaikan ketidaknyamannya berada di antara makhluk-makhluk aneh yang bukan berasal dari dunianya.

_PATS!_

Lampu utama dimatikan dan lampu panggung seketika menyala terang-benderang. Pertunjukkan pertama dimulai dengan atraksi api, di mana di sana tengah berdiri sesosok pemuda berparas manusia bersurai _raven_ dengan bercak-bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bermain api selayaknya memainkan permainan biasa. Para monster bertepuk tangan kagum begitu juga dengan si pemuda pirang. Usai atraksi api oleh sang pemain yang diketahui bernama Sasuke, atraksi berlanjut pada atraksi menyeberangi tali oleh seorang monster jelita bersurai _indigo_ yang bergaun putih pendek dengan topeng tengkorak yang menopengi setengah wajahnya. Tak seperti atraksi menyebrangi tali biasanya, sang pemain kini bahkan menari dan berakrobat di atas seutas tali tipis yang bahkan tak ditambahi jaring pengaman di bawahnya. Usai Hinata, sang pemain, beratraksi, decak kagum membahana mengisi bangku penonton. Sepanjang atraksi dari pemain-pemain lain, sang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tidak bisa tidak merasa terpukau. Pasalnya, atraksi para monster itu jauh lebih atraktif dengan sentuhan sisi monster yang mereka miliki—yang membedakan pertunjukkan tersebut dengan pertunjukkan manusia.

Hingga tibalah acara puncak di mana seluruh lampu panggung dimatikan dengan hanya menyisakan satu lampu sorot yang kemudian menyorot pada sesosok tubuh yang Naruto kenali. Ya, sosok Sakura. Kini, gadis cantik itu mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna merah terang dengan aksen ekor cendrawasih di bagian belakang pakaiannya. Riuh penonton membludaki seisi area, Sakura kemudian melompat dan membuka sebuah kotak raksasa yang disediakan di sana. Kotak raksasa yang rupanya berisikan seekor beruang besar yang kontan saja mengamuk dan mengayunkan tangan besarnya pada Sakura. Sakura melompat ke belakang dengan gesit. Beruang itu lantas maju ke depan Sakura dan mengeluarkan kukunya yang runcing. Sakura menyeringai tipis. Setelahnya, ia melangkah mundur dan dengan segera kembali ke hadapan sang beruang dengan kuda-kuda siap melayangkan pukulan.

_BRUAGH! _

Sang beruang kalah cepat dan terpental ke luar arena tenda begitu pukulan Sakura mengenainya. Semua penonton bersorak senang. Sakura berbalik menghadap penonton, diambilnya sepuluh pisau dari saku dan ia lempar ke sisi-sisi panggung di mana beberapa balon telah disiapkan di sana. Balon yang meledak akibat terkena sasaran pisau Sakura yang menancap tepat menebarkan hiasan kertas berwarna-warni yang tentu saja memenuhi seisi area tenda. Bersamaan dengan itu lampu-lampu kembali dinyalakan dengan seluruh pemain yang telah berjajar rapi di atas panggung. Sakura maju ke depan dan memimpin aba-aba, pemain di belakangnya mengekor dengan sejenak membungkukkan tubuh. Pertunjukkan pun berakhir. Namun, meski kini penonton demi penonton telah meninggalkan bangkunya masing-masing, sesosok tubuh berbalut jas dengan kelereng safir itu masih berbetah diri di bangkunya. Wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dengan butiran peluh meronai wajahnya membuat sang pemuda tersihir untuk tak beranjak sedikit pun. Eksotis dan menarik, dua hal itulah yang lalu membuat darah Naruto berdesir hingga membuahkan warna merah di pipinya.

* * *

"Pertunjukkan yang hebat," puji Naruto begitu ia dan Sakura berdiri berdampingan di sisi panggung, seusainya.

Mendengar sebuah pujian tulus dilontarkan kepadanya, Sakura menimpali dengan seulas senyuman manis. "Ini kali pertama aku dipuji oleh manusia, terima kasih."

Keduanya saling lempar senyum hingga kecanggungan menyeruak di antara keduanya.

Inilah cinta, kedatangannya selalu tak diduga. Menjadikan sebuah perkara yang tak dapat dielak dengan dua pasang rona merah pemanis pipi sebagai bukti.

"_Ng_, namamu siapa?" Sakura memecah keheningan. Ia bertanya sembari memilin ujung busana yang dikenakannya.

"Naruto." Sang pemuda tampan itu menunjukkan cengiran lebar dan meraih tangan kanan Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Disalami oleh Sakura telapak tangan kekar milik sang pemuda. "Haruno Sakura, salam kenal! _Ah_, Naruto. Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Kenapa harus takut? Ah~ awalnya memang iya, aku memang paranoid terhadap hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, kurasa monster itu tidak seburuk bayanganku, _deh_."

Mendengar ucapan sang Uzumaki muda, sekelebat pemikiran usil tumbuh di benak Sakura. Dara belia itu kontan merobek kulit wajahnya sendiri hingga yang terlihat hanya tulang tengkorak dipenuhi darah. Sang pemuda lari tunggang-langgang ke belakang tenda meninggalkan Sakura yang terbahak sembari kembali merekatkan kulit wajahnya.

"Ucapanmu tidak sesuai perbuatanmu, Naru-_baka_!"

* * *

Akhirnya, usai sesi perkenalan singkat yang berlangsung sesaat tadi, Sakura membawa Naruto ke area pemain sirkus dan mengenalkan sang pemuda manusia pada rekan-rekannya yang lain. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, wajah para pemain sirkus hampir keseluruhan seperti manusia meski ada satu tanda yang menjadikan mereka berbeda. Lee maju paling depan dan segera memberitahukan Naruto namanya. Pemuda bersurai layaknya mangkuk hitam berkilau itu begitu semangat mengakrabkan diri dengan sang pemuda.

"Semangat masa muda!" Ia berteriak kepada Naruto sembari memperlihatkan sosok monsternya di mana seluruh tubuh Lee ditutupi oleh energi oranye sehingga warna kulitnya berwarna marun dengan mata yang berapi-api.

Pemuda _raven_ maju setelahnya usai didorong oleh sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ untuk berkenalan dengan sang Uzumaki.

"_Hn_, Sasuke." Ia berucap dengan tidak niat. Tak ada jabatan yang terjadi manakala sang pemuda melenggang pergi tepat ketika Naruto menaikkan lengannya untuk menyalami sang pemuda.

"A-aku Hinata! S-salam kenal!" Gadis _indigo_ dengan kelereng _lavender_ berseru sembari mengejar siluet sang kekasih yang berlalu pergi.

Tak lupa setelahnya pemain atraksi lain seperti Shino si monster serangga, Kimimaro si monster tulang dan Jiraiya si monster katak sebagai pemilik sirkus, ikut menyalami Naruto sebagai simbol dari perkenalan.

Meski mengakui bahwa sifat para monster yang dikenalnya hari ini jauh dari kata normal, namun ia tidak bisa mengurungkan ketersanjungannya akan kebaikan para monster yang ada. Sebut saja Tsunade, wanita berkaki siput itu menawarinya makan siang di sana dengan menu yang nyaris membuat Naruto terjungkal. Namun, tetap, ini adalah saat perdananya ditawari makanan oleh monster.

Seharian itu pun ia banyak bercengkerama dengan penghuni bawah tanah yang lain meski tak jarang para monster jahil menakutinya dengan berbagai cara.

* * *

Sore ini, dilihat dari jarum jam yang melingkar di tangan Naruto, seluruh penghuni duduk melingkar di sebuah tempat terbuka dengan sepanci sup di tengah mereka.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini, Naruto?" Zetsu si monster tumbuhan bertanya pada pemuda pirang yang duduk bersila tepat di sisi Sakura.

Pemuda itu menjawab dengan canggung pertanyaan sang monster dua wajah itu dengan kikuk—terlihat dari gerak tangannya yang menggaruk daerah tengkuk. "Ah, aku ini intel polisi, walau masih baru. Aku ditugasi untuk menyadap sebuah sindikat pembunuh bayaran yang telah banyak memakan korban di dunia manusia di dekat sini. Tapi, karena masih pemula, malah aku yang dikejar oleh penjaga. Aku sudah menghubungi temanku tapi mereka tidak kunjung datang."

"Pembunuh … bayaran?" Alis Sakura terangkat.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap dua jamrud yang melabuhkan segudang rasa heran padanya. "Iya! Mereka sindikat penjahat terbesar di negara ini. Mereka juga yang sudah membunuh keluargaku karena harta. Aku berhasil hidup karena diselamatkan ketua intel yang datang ke TKP tepat sebelum mereka berhasil membunuhku."

Seluruh penghuni bawah tanah membisu. Keduanya mendapati raut wajah Naruto yang mulai menyendu. Namun, sebelum Sakura angkat bicara untuk menghibur sang pemuda, Uzumaki tunggal itu lebih dahulu berseru. "Karena itu!" Ia mengepalkan tangan tan-nya. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menangkap mereka dan membawa mereka pada hukum! Apa pun yang terjadi!"

_PLETAK!_

Sakura menjitakkan tangannya ke atas kepala pirang milik sang pemuda.

"Aduh! Kenapa aku dipukul, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kalau kau mau menangkap sindikat seperti itu kau tidak boleh cengeng dan menunjukkan wajah sendumu itu!"

"_Eh_?" Naruto membelalak. Ia memandang Sakura tanpa ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari celah bibirnya.

_Dia mencoba menghiburku …?_

"Berusahalah melaksanakan misi itu, karena aku juga akan berusaha melaksanakan misiku." Sakura berbisik pelan sebelum beranjak mengambil semangkuk sup di panci.

"_Eh_? Sakura … kau mengatakan sesuatu barusan?"

"Tidak." Sakura menoleh sembari memajang senyuman. "Tidak sama sekali."

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_, aku harus pulang. Bagaimana pun ada tugas yang menantiku besok dan aku harus mengistirahatkan diri." Naruto berpamitan dengan sang gadis sirkus ketika malam menjemput petang.

"Tentu saja, istirahatlah! Dan kau bisa kembali ke sini kapan pun yang kau inginkan. Tapi—"

"—Tenang saja," interupsi Naruto. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan soal ini pada siapa pun."

Sakura tersenyum senang, ia melambaikan tangan pada Naruto yang perlahan meniti anak tangga untuk sampai ke atas.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali datang ke sana. Ia bersandar di depan tenda sembari menunggu selesainya atraksi sirkus yang tengah berlangsung. Safir Naruto terpejam ketika ia menengadahkan wajahnya. Empat rekannya di bawah naungan intel polisi telah menjadi korban dari sindikat tersebut. Empat rekan yang telah bersamanya sedari masa pelatihan hingga pengangkatan. Rekan yang berharga namun tidak dapat ia lindungi dengan baik. Safir Naruto lalu melirik pada sekumpulan monster yang tengah menenggak berbotol-botol miras dan membuang sembarang botol yang isinya telah mereka habiskan.

Langkah kaki Naruto perlahan mendekat ke arah sekumpulan monster tersebut.

"Hei, boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian?"

* * *

"ASTAGA! NARUTO!" Sakura berlari tergesa menuju sebuah meja di mana seorang pemuda tengah duduk dengan sebotol alkohol di tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya begitu sayu.

Pasca Sakura berdiri di depan siluet sang pemuda, rekannya yang lain mengikuti dengan berdiri di belakang Sakura. Tangan sang gadis terulur ke depan untuk meraih dagu Naruto. "Kaumabuk."

"Ini, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata menyodorkan segelas air pada Sakura untuk ia minumkan pada sang pemuda yang berada di bawah pengaruh minuman keras tersebut.

Mereka pun membiarkan Naruto tertidur pulas dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sang pemuda terbangun.

* * *

Pemandangan pertama yang Naruto temukan ketika ia membuka mata adalah sorot kekhawatiran dari para monster di sekelilingnya dan itu membuat pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu beranjak duduk.

"Ng? Kenapa kalian mengitariku begitu?" Ia bertanya dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Seluruh penghuni saling pandang, mereka memutuskan bungkam dan membiarkan Sakura yang buka mulut.

"Kau mabuk dan mereka bilang." Ibu jari Sakura menunjuk sekumpulan monster yang tadi memberikan sang pemuda miras. "Keadaanmu aneh ketika kau datang. Katakan, ada apa?"

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura sejenak sebelum ia menunduk dan menyunggingkan sebusur senyuman pilu. "Rekanku sejak aku masuk intel berhasil ditangkap sindikat itu dan dibunuh. Mereka tidak ditemukan di markas lama mereka. Hari ini … aku dibebaskan dari tugas karena adanya upacara penghormatan terakhir."

"Aku." Mata sang pemuda berkaca, namun tak ada tetes air mata yang terjatuh. "Aku gagal melindungi rekanku. Aku ingin berhenti dari intel—"

—_BUAGH!_

Tubuh Naruto terpelanting ke samping, secara tiba-tiba. Seorang pemuda menatap nyalang Naruto dengan kilatan amarah terpancar di mata oniks-nya.

"Berhenti? Setelah berkata bahwa kau akan menangkap mereka apa pun yang terjadi sekarang kau bilang kaumau berhenti?"

Pemuda itu, Sasuke, mendekat pada Naruto dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja hitam yang sang pemuda kenakan. Tubuh pemuda bermutiara oniks itu berubah seketika, wajahnya terlihat mengerikan dengan taring dan sayap. "Jangan menangis seperti bayi! Aku muak melihat tingkahmu! Kau laki-laki!"

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA? KAU YANG SEJAK AWAL TIDAK PUNYA KELUARGA TAHU APA SOAL KEHILANGAN KELUARGA DAN REKAN?"

"Aku memang sebatang kara! Tapi aku tidak suka melihat tingkahmu seolah kau manusia paling menderita yang pernah ada!" Desis sang Uchiha menanggapi pertanyaan sang Uzumaki.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto sementara Hinata menghampiri Sasuke, lekas-lekas. Keduanya menenangkan dua pemuda yang terlihat panas oleh amarah. Menghindari pertikaian yang mungkin saja kembali terjadi, Sakura mengungsikan Naruto ke dalam tenda. Namun saat ia melangkah melewati Sasuke, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan sang pemuda oniks yang kini wujudnya telah berangsur-angsur kembali normal itu.

"Seseorang kehilangan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain, Naruto."

* * *

Sang Uzumaki Naruto memulih kemudian. Ia dapat kembali bersikap laiknya biasa setelah dirundung nestapa. Ia mulai bersahabat dengan Sasuke meski perdebatan sengit seringkali terjadi yang membuat Hinata dan Sakura turun tangan. Ia juga selalu melewatkan saat bersama monster-monster lain untuk sekadar bercengkerama. Tapi, untuk pesta minuman keras? Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup sekali dan Naruto tidak ingin menggantungkan hidup pada candu alkohol.

Tugas Naruto pun akhirnya berubah. Ia tidak lagi menyidik sindikat tersebut karena sesuai perintah atasan—sindikat tersebut memiliki keanehan di mana intel sehebat apa pun tak dapat menerobos markas mereka dan ini masih menjadi bahan perbincangan dalam forum diskusi kepolisian.

Intensitas kedatangan Naruto selama dua pecan terakhir pun membuahkan keintiman antara ia dengan Sakura. Namun, tak ada satu pun pihak yang berani memilih lajur cinta. Seolah ada terjal yang membatasi pilihan tersebut dan membiarkan mereka berjalan di tempat sebagai teman semata.

* * *

Langkah kaki sang pemuda Uzumaki dikayuh kencang, ia menuruni tangga demi tangga dengan tergesa. Peluh mengalir namun ia tetap berlari. Ada sebuah berita yang harus disampaikannya pada penghuni bawah tanah. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu membungkam mulut ketika melihat seluruh penghuni bawah tanah tengah berkumpul dengan membentuk lingkaran dan terlihat bahwa mereka tengah menanti kedatangan Naruto.

"S-sakura-_chan_? Kenapa orang-orang berwajah serius seperti ini?" Pemuda tampan itu memerhatikan situasi sekeliling di mana hanya atmosfer menyesakkan yang terasa.

"Kau sendiri? Ada berita yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?"

Seolah diingatkan, Naruto ber-"ah" ria dan dengan segera menunjukkan sebuah dokumen. "Lihat! Ini peta markas baru sindikat itu! Nama sindikatnya adalah _Tsuki no Ame_ dan aku kembali ditunjuk untuk menyidik mereka!"

"Naruto, kami pun di sini berkumpul karena masalah serupa …." Sakura memandang sang pemuda dengan sirat tanpa canda.

"Naruto! Kami." Sakura menunjuk pemain-pemain sirkus di belakangnya. "Kami akan membantumu mengalahkan sindikat pembunuh bayaran itu!"

"Naruto." Sakura menarik tangan sang pemuda untuk duduk. Namun, tangan Sakura tak lepas dari tangan Naruto, digenggam dengan erat oleh sang gadis tangan sang pemuda manusia tersebut. "Sebenarnya misi yang pernah kubilang itu adalah misi menangkap monster-monster. Ada beberapa monster yang kabur ke dunia manusia dan disinyalir melakukan tindak kejahatan, beberapa agen kami akhirnya tahu bahwa monster-monster tersebut bekerja membantu sindikat pembunuh bayaran yang tengah kauusut."

Sakura memberikan beberapa lembar dokumen berisikan foto dan keterangan dari monster-monster yang berulah.

"Ketuanya adalah Kabuto, monster ular. Sepertinya ia bekerja sama dengan Madara, ketua sindikat pembunuh bayaran, dengan dalih mendapatkan sesuatu yang diincarnya entah apa. Kita harus bergegas sebelum mereka menyerang korban lebih dari ini."

* * *

"JADI, KALIAN ADALAH INTEL DARI PIHAK KEAMANAN DI DUNIA MONSTER?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Benar. Aku, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee dan Shino adalah intel dari dunia monster … dan sirkus adalah profesi untuk menutupi hal tersebut."

"Jadi?"

"Lusa … lusa kita akan pergi untuk menyerang markas tersebut, Naruto!"

* * *

"Sakura dan yang lain, kembalilah dengan selamat." Para monster menghantar kepergian para pemain sirkus yang aslinya para intel dunia monster dengan tak rela. Terbersit di benak mereka rasa takut akan akibat buruk dari apa yang akan Sakura dan yang lainnya peroleh.

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh ikut? Kami bisa membantumu!" Monster yang lain bersahutan mengeluarkan protes.

Sakura menendangi mereka satu per satu.

"Bodoh! Sosok kalian berbeda denganku dan yang lain yang seperti manusia, kalian akan dengan mudah menarik perhatian! Aku tidak ingin kalian tertangkap oleh manusia …." Gadis stroberi itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak ingin kalian yang berharga untukku terluka. Lagipula ini sudah pekerjaanku sebagai intel."

"Sakura ..."

"Baiklah!" Tsunade maju ke depan dengan sendok kayu di tangannya. "Selama kalian pergi ke dunia manusia, kami akan menyiapkan makanan yang banyak. Jadi."

Sorot mata monster siput itu melembut. "Pulanglah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Tentu! Kalau begitu, kita berangkat, teman-teman!" Sakura berujar pada rekan-rekannya.

"YA!"

"Hati-hati!"

"IYA!"

Para intel yang beranggotakan Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Lee dan Shino itu berlari menapaki anak tangga. Di atas sana, sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jas hitam dan beberapa senjata di sakunya telah menanti.

* * *

Dengan gerakan gesit, para pemain atraksi itu berhasil menipu penjaga di depan sana dan demi kelancaran misi, pada akhirnya kelompok intel tersebut tercerai menjadi tiga kelompok. Naruto dengan Sakura, Sasuke dengan Hinata dan Lee dengan Shino.

Mereka berjalan melewati persimpangan yang berbeda, selanjutnya.

* * *

Dua pasang kaki melangkah mengendap ketika pasukan penjaga melewati mereka. Beruntung, ada tembok yang menghalangi sehingga keberadaan sang pemuda pirang dan gadis merah jambu tidak dapat terlacak mata.

"Naruto!" Sakura berbisik di belakang sang Uzumaki. "Kau tetap fokus ke lantai atas, aku harus menyelidiki sesuatu di sini!"

"Apa!" Dua bola safir membulat penuh. "Tidak! Bagaimana pun kau tetap di sampingku!"

"Naruto … kumohon! Ada hal yang harus kulakukan! Madara pasti ada di lantai teratas! Aku tidak ingin ia sadar akan keberadaan kita dan menghilangkan jejak! Aku punya urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan di sini!"

"Saku—"

Naruto terdiam, tubuhnya membatu ketika Sakura menempelkan bibirnya dengan cepat ke bibir sang pemuda. "Menangkan pertaruhan ini, Naruto. Kalahkan Madara! Kaupasti bisa! Kita pasti akan kembali bersama, berjanjilah!"

Dengan itu Sakura berlari ke arah lain di mana urusan penting yang ia katakan sebelumnya menanti.

* * *

Sakura membuka sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung ruangan secara perlahan. Jamrud-nya bergerak memutar, mencari sesuatu yang belum ia temukan di sana.

Sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti gudang menyapanya. Tak ada apa pun, hanya ada boneka-boneka yang berjajar di rak dengan berantakan. Boneka-boneka tua yang menyeramkan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Haruno Sakura."

Sebuah suara terdengar seiring pintu ruangan yang tertutup. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan tak tunggu dilemparkan beberapa pisau olehnya pada sumber suara tersebut.

"Aku datang untuk membalaskan dendamku! Dendamku padamu yang berani-beraninya mengubah adikku menjadi bonekamu, Sasori!"

* * *

"S-sasuke-_kun_, berhati-hatilah!" Hinata mewanti-wanti kekasihnya yang tengah meneliti setiap inci ruangan berbau obat tersebut.

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Diamlah! Aku yakin orang itu menyembunyikan formula obat di sini! Bukankah kausangat membutuhkannya untuk Hanabi?"

Membantu sang kekasih, Hinata menggunakan kemampuan mata yang disebut _byakugan_, seketika urat-urat terlihat di sekeliling mata _lavender_ sang gadis.

"Itu dia, Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata berseru kecil ketika melihat sebuah botol berisi cairan hijau yang dikenalinya sebagai obat penawar adiknya yang diracuni.

Sayangnya, sebelum Sasuke berhasil meraih botol obat tersebut, sebuah ekor melesat dan meraih botol tersebut.

"Kalian pikir aku akan memberikan ini secara gratis?"

Sasuke mendecih, ia memberi isyarat agar Hinata berlindung di belakangnya.

"Sialan kau, Kabuto!"

* * *

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar, ya, Naruto."

Sebuah suara yang menyapa Naruto tepat di samping membuat pemuda itu sontak memasang sikap tubuh waspada. Ditatapnya seseorang ia ketahui adalah Madara tengah bersandar di dinding dengan tangan menyilang.

"Akhirnya … aku bisa membalaskan dendamku, Madara!" Naruto menggemeletukkan giginya. Ia meraih senjata di sakunya dan menembakkan peluru pada sosok Madara yang dengan lincah menunduk untuk menghindari peluru tersebut.

Madara menyeringai, "Senjata seperti itu tak akan mempan padaku, bocah!"

Setelah berkata demikian terlihat suatu perubahan dari fisik Madara, matanya memerah dengan sosok ksatria roh di belakangnya.

"K-kau!"

Pria bersurai _raven_ hitam itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku menjual jiwaku pada monster, Naruto. Kini, aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini. _Susano'o_ dan … _izanami _…."

* * *

"_ARGH_!"

Sakura berteriak kesakitan ketika tubuhnya beradu dengan dinding yang kini retak. Di hadapannya Sasori telah bersiap mencekik lehernya. Siluet Sakura perlahan terangkat ke atas.

Jamrud-nya pun dapat dengan jelas melihat Sasori telah mempersiapkan senjatanya berupa pisau di tangan kanan.

_Naruto! Tolong!_

Sakura meneteskan air mata ketika ia merasakan sakit luar biasa menjalar di lehernya.

* * *

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" Hinata meraih tubuh Sasuke sebelum tubuh pemuda yang dilemparkan ekor Kabuto itu menghantam balok kayu.

"S-sasuke-_kun_ … bangunlah …." Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi sang pemuda yang kini terpejam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menidurkan Sasuke di lantai.

"Aku … memang tidak sekuat Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, aku akan berusaha mengalahkanmu, Kabuto!"

Sang Hyuuga berlari menyongsong sosok Kabuto dengan bola cahaya mengelilinginya.

_Aku harus mengalahkannya!_

* * *

_BLAAAR!_

Suara ledakan dari arah belakang membuat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Madara terinterupsi. Tubuh Naruto telah dipenuhi oleh corak luka sementara tubuh Madara tetap sama—baik-baik saja.

Dengan berbekal semangat dalam diri, Naruto mencoba bangkit ketika _kusanagi_ Madara mengarah kepadanya.

"Ayolah, tubuhku! Bergeraklah!"

"Kenapa? Tidak dapat bergerak?" Madara mengejek.

_Kusanagi_ itu kini berada tepat di atas Naruto dan siap menebas kepalanya andai saja suara debuman di tembok samping Naruto tidak mengganggu.

Naruto terperangah ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman khasnya. "Kurama!"

Ya, monster rubah itu datang. Monster rubah yang merupakan salah satu penghuni bawah tanah dan salah satu yang dekat dengan dirinya.

"Bangkitlah, Naruto! Akan kupinjamkan kekuatan monsterku kepadamu untuk menghajar pria ini!"

"_YOSH_!"

* * *

Dua oniks terbuka. Pemiliknya mengaduh sejenak ketika merasakan bagian kakinya terluka parah dengan darah yang mengalir cukup deras. Sayap di bagian punggungnya pun patah dan hanya menyisakan satu bagian saja. Namun, ia tidak bisa diam saja ketika melihat gadisnya tengah dicederai oleh sang monster ular yang kini menusukkan ekornya tepat di perut Hinata.

"HINATA!"

Sasuke beranjak dari baringannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bercahaya ungu. Ia berlari dan segera melancarkan pukulan pada Kabuto.

* * *

_Naruto …._

Jamrud perlahan-lahan menutup. Rasa sakit serta sesak berbaur menjadi satu dan itu menyulitkannya untuk berada dalam fase sadar. Namun, ia teringat akan janjinya. Ia dan Naruto akan kembali bersama. Karenanya, ia tidak boleh tumbang di sini. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan Sasori!

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan geraman dahsyat yang membuat bola mata Sasori membelalak.

"SHANNAROOO!"

* * *

Madara berdiri dengan kondisi terhuyung-huyung, demikian dengan Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ini akan jadi serangan terakhir yang kedua pihak dapat lancarkan.

Tak lama, bola bercahaya merah muncul di tangan Naruto bersamaan dengan bola bercahaya hitam di tangan Madara. Keduanya berlari dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah tidak memungkinkan dan memberikan serangan terakhir mereka sekuat tenaga.

* * *

"_Ukh _… silau …." Naruto mengeluh ketika ia merasakan sengatan sinar mentari menerpanya begitu terik.

Tapi, ia lantas beranjak ketika melihat Sakura yang berbalut plester tersenyum ke arahnya. Gadis itu membentuk pose _peace_ dengan jarinya dan berkata, "Kita sudah menang, Naruto! Kita berhasil!"

"Menang?" Naruto keheranan. Ia memandang sekeliling di mana pihak kepolisian tengah menggiring para penjaga yang ada di sana dan membatasi area sindikat yang kini hanya berupa puing-puing bangunan.

Di sebelah kirinya, Hinata tengah membalut luka Sasuke dengan perban, sementara di sebelah kanannya terlihat Shino dan Lee yang duduk tanpa melakukan apa pun. Naruto tertawa kecil ketika melihat sosok Kurama yang tengah menyembunyikan diri di antara semak-semak tinggi di hutan yang mengelilingi bangunan tersebut. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap langit dengan awan yang berarak ke barat. Ia tersenyum kembali, sebuah senyuman hangat yang disaksikan oleh Sakura seorang.

* * *

"M-menyukaiku?" Sakura merasa begitu bahagia ketika telinganya mendengar ucapan demi ucapan yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto.

Sudah sepekan berselang semenjak pertarungan dan kini di sisi panggung sirkus, dua muda-mudi berbeda dunia tengah berhadapan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Menikahlah denganku!" Tegas sang pemuda, membuat Sakura mau tak mau menitikkan air mata harunya.

"Naruto … kau … tapi, kita berbeda! Aku monster dan kau … kau manusia." Sakura melirihkan suaranya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan meraih dua tangan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menjadi monster dan kita akan hidup bersama."

* * *

"Inikah wujud monsterku?" Naruto melihat sekujur tubuhnya kini menyala dengan warna emas. "Aku merasa sangat aneh."

"Itu karena kau belum terbiasa dengan dirimu yang baru!" Sakura tersenyum melihat sosok baru pendampingnya. "Kautetap bisa memakai wujud manusiamu, kok."

"Dan Naruto." Jemari Sakura menempel di bahu Naruto, menyuruh sang pemuda untuk berbalik dan melihat pemandangan yang telah disiapkan untuknya. "Lihatlah!"

Ya, pemandangan penghuni bawah tanah yang berjajar dengan sepiring besar kue yang berada di tangan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"SELAMAT DATANG, NARUTO!"

Gemuruh suka cita mewarnai bawah tanah tersebut. Hadirlah di antara mereka sang penghuni baru namun teman sedari lama mereka. Uzumaki Naruto yang kini telah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" Naruto tertawa ceria. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sakura. Digenggamnya tangan Sakura dan diajak belahan hatinya itu untuk menikmati pesta yang disiapkan oleh para penghuni bawah tanah.

_Terima kasih, keluarga baruku …! Kita akan bersama selamanya!_

**FIN**

* * *

**Tertanda,**

**Coklat Abu**


End file.
